Papy gâteau
by Ministarlet
Summary: Carlisle prend un coup de vieux...


**Papy Gâteau**

**.**

_Coucou ! Vous avez de la chance, deux fics en deux jours !  
__Cette fic a été écrite la semaine dernière, et elle est pleine de clins d'oeil à des fics que nous avons déjà écrites. Le souci, c'est que nous ne postons pas nos fics dans leur ordre d'écriture, ce qui fait que vous ne comprendrez peut-être pas toutes nos références.  
__N'oubliez pas le concours sur le pseudo de Cuvette ! Ca nous fait bien rire !!! Merci à Kritari d'avoir inauguré le nombreux à l'imiter !  
__Comme d'habitude, nous vous remercions...  
__Cette fic, écrite avec Cuvette (on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes) met encore en scène un Cullen dans une situation loufoque.  
__Je sais, vous allez encore trouver ça trop court, mais bientôt, c'est-à-dire dès que nous aurons fini de l'écrire, nous (enfin Cuvette) posterons une fic assez longue, et qui nous fait passer de façon agréable nos trop longues heures de cours.  
__Merci, et bonne lecture !_

_._

_._

Carlisle jouait aux cartes dans son filles fabriquaient des habits de poupée dans la buanderie et ses fils s'acharnaient sur leur Wii. La semaine passée, Carlisle s'était vu contraint d'acheter une nouvelle télé. Il n'avait jamais su qui l'avait cassée... Solidarité fraternelle, lui avait-on dit... Mais Renesmée avait peut-être vu qui avait massacré le home cinéma dernier cri ?

"-Nessie ?" appela le vampire.

Une petite silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle cachait dans sa bouche des bonbons offerts par Jasper, et les chocolats d'Emmet fondaient dans sa main. Qu'allait lui donner son grand-père chéri pour son témoignage ?

"-Papy ?"

Et là Carlisle prit un sacré coup de vieux.

"-Nessie, mon ange, est-ce que tu sais qui a détruit le home cinéma ?

-Oui.

-Et... Tu peux me le dire ?"

La tête de la fillette s'agita dans tous les sens, manifestant clairement son refus de coopérer.

"-Tu me l'as déjà demandé, et j'ai déjà dit non. Emmet, il dit que c'est la solidarité familiale. Tu radotes Papy !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Moi je radote ?! Mais pas du tout mon coeur, protesta Carlisle.

-Si, Papy !

-Veux-tu arrêter avec ton Papy, s'enerva Carlisle, je n'ai que vingt-trois ans !

-Mais bien sûr Papy", répondit poliment la petite fille.

Carlisle prit une mine vexée et renvoya sa soi-disante petite fille préférée. Il était VRAIMENT vexé. Il s'approcha du miroir et contempla son reflet très attentivement... Pas de rides, une peau superbe, qu'on aurait dite sculptée dans du marbre par un sculpteur émérite... Rien sauf...  
Il se pencha un peu plus vers le miroir et poussa un cri.  
Renesmée revint à reculons dans le bureau.

"-Ton mascara a coulé ?

-Un cheveu gris ! J'ai un cheveux gris, balbutia Carlisle.

-Euh.... (la réponse de la gamine fut très longue à venir) Tu sais que tu es une sangsue, Papy ?"

De deux choses l'une. Il avait oublié son immortalité et elle fréquentait trop Jacob, il faudrait en toucher un mot à son père.  
Carlisle arracha le cheveu suspect et le présenta à Nessie qui éclata de rire.

"-Il paraît que quand on arrache un cheveu blanc dix repoussent !"

C'était fini ! Carlisle se voyait déjà poivre et sel, les cheveux décoiffés à force de trop fréquenter ses enfants, et avec sa blouse qui lui donnerait l'air d'un savant fou.

Nessie luttait contre le fou rire.

"-Bah met une perruque !"

Une lueur folle dansa dans les prunelles de l'aîné des Cullens. Renesmée prit peur.

"-Non mais je plaisantais !

-Reste là ma puce !"

Il sortit en courant. Renesmée en enfant réfléchie (et pensant surtout à la récompense) sortit pour prévenir Esmé que Papy Carlisle était devenu fou.  
Quand elle arriva dans la chambre de ses grand-parents, elle put voir un bien étrange spectacle.

"-Donne la moi !

-Non, arrête, répondit Esmé à son mari. Tu n'as pas de cheveu blanc ! Tu es juste paranoïaque mon vi... Chéri ! Laisse cette perruque !"

Ils tiraient tous les deux sur une affreuse perruque roussse.  
Nessie alla chercher l'appareil photo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient comme problème avec les cheveux dans cette famille ?!

**Fin**


End file.
